


【歷史衍生|盛唐|李杜】三嘆聚散臨重陽 [R]

by JLLDRP



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: 本篇寫於2012年1月，是參加「江山此夜」歷史同人論壇的徵文活動寫的。只有人物是我選的，其他情境設定則是抽的…………（括弧內是版主當時的吐槽）因為所以，看到設定的當下我默默地哭了。･ﾟ･ (つД｀)･ﾟ･★人物：李白，杜甫★地點：墓地★事件：H（恭喜乃~）★關鍵詞：陽澄湖大閘蟹（孩紙……我不知道說啥……）所以，閱讀之前請確定理解以下前提：★本篇是半架空，玄幻成分90%，請讀者不要把任何一段情節當成史實。明顯違反史實的部分，文後附有註釋。★內文河蟹出沒（各種意義上的）。★本文關乎生死、鬼神、陰陽之說，皆屬向壁虛構。





	【歷史衍生|盛唐|李杜】三嘆聚散臨重陽 [R]

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇寫於2012年1月，是參加「江山此夜」歷史同人論壇的徵文活動寫的。  
> 只有人物是我選的，其他情境設定則是抽的…………（括弧內是版主當時的吐槽）  
> 因為所以，看到設定的當下我默默地哭了。･ﾟ･ (つД｀)･ﾟ･
> 
> ★人物：李白，杜甫  
> ★地點：墓地  
> ★事件：H（恭喜乃~）  
> ★關鍵詞：陽澄湖大閘蟹（孩紙……我不知道說啥……）  
> 　  
> 所以，閱讀之前請確定理解以下前提：
> 
> ★本篇是半架空， **玄幻成分90%** ，請讀者不要把任何一段情節當成史實。明顯違反史實的部分，文後附有註釋。  
> ★內文河蟹出沒（各種意義上的）。  
> ★本文關乎生死、鬼神、陰陽之說，皆屬向壁虛構。

一、 

　　墳上的土還是新的，一旁散落著幾枚想必是不久前才枯乾的白色花瓣，幾綹彷彿還帶有熱度的紙灰，幾莖焦黃的草。這些，是此地人們前來悼念那人之後留下的痕跡罷！他難掩激動地想著：儘管這只是個衣冠塚，卻足以證明，那人雖死猶生。 

　　那人的一生，在人們心裡留下清晰的印記；而他的死，也清晰地宣示著一個盛世的結束。人們對那人的緬懷，也是對盛世的緬懷——對那段再回不去的金色歲月﹑再奏不響的盛唐之音。　  
　　  
　　他靜靜站在那人墳前，歛眉低首，一顆心卻愈跳愈快。此時已暮色四合，金黃色的夕霞輕輕吻上他風霜的臉 ，肅殺秋日殘餘的一點溫存卻敵不過迎面晚風的寒凜，他禁不住，劇烈地咳嗽起來，把身上的薄衫子拉得更緊了些……。  
　　  
　　當咳嗽終於止住，他顫顫巍巍地單膝跪下，以結著厚繭的手指，撫觸新鐫墓碑上那個他在心裡默念了十多年的名字。  
　　  
　　「千秋萬歲名，寂寞身後事……」想起自己為那人寫下的詩句，頓感淒楚襲心：詩是為對方而寫，而沈鬱的底蘊﹑遠比他人深刻的理解與同情，卻始終源於那個與盛世錯身而過的自己……。　

 

二、 

　　人間今日是重陽。  
　　  
　　一切是這樣開始的：他為公事到了蘇州。【註一】  
　　  
　　那是個他嚮往已久的秀麗小城，可在連年戰火摧殘下也顯憔悴不堪，如織的遊人，臉上亦不時露出憂懼不安的神色，對未來，以及種種不可逆料的動盪充滿茫然。  
　　  
　　他的馬兒踩著遍地黃葉蹣跚前進，牠已瘦得如一句簫聲，昔日烏亮的毛皮，也已脫落殆盡。他輕撫馬兒憔悴光禿的額，嘆了口氣，已不忍再揮鞭，由著牠慢慢兒走，偶然路過這座近郊的墓園，一片荒涼之中，一處新塚格外醒目。 

　　好奇上前一看，竟是那人的墳──雖只是衣冠塚，卻已足以惹他激動。遙想當年，相識恨晚，作別又匆忙，別後半生千里乖隔，面臨了各自的瓶頸，兩條迥異的生命軌跡，卻同樣證明了世路的坎坷與多艱。如今，那人已歿，自己也將屆暮年，終是無緣一見，只能以這種姿態重逢……。 

　　──但，至少是重逢了啊。

　　儘管，那人辜負他過、讓他痛過，兩人所有過的願望與承諾，如今也只由他一人承擔……。 

　　眼前浮現昔年今日，兩人持蟹賞桂、舉酒祝重陽的畫面……。 　　 

　　──那段日子永遠不會重來了。 

　　懷著複雜的心情，他回去將之前寄出卻未收到回音的詩文，慎重地謄寫了一遍，又買了一葫蘆的酒、一對蒸熟了的陽澄湖大閘蟹，沿途順手採了一簇盛開的白菊花，準備到墳前看看那人──一個令自己惦念了大半輩子的人。 

 

三、  
　　竹製的蒸籠還冒著熱氣，提起來沉甸甸的，陽澄湖的大閘蟹果然比別處不同，單論身量，便已先聲奪人。 

　　他將疲睏的馬兒栓在那人墳邊的樹上，摘了一把嫩草餵牠。馬兒緩慢嚼食完後，頗滿足地蹭了蹭他的臉，親熱卻也顯得焦躁不安；相處日久，馬兒也有靈性，通曉人情了，他想著，牠彷彿能感受到自己心底暗湧的悲喜陰晴，甚至能理解自己正在期待著什麼，又在忐忑著什麼……。  
　　  
　　輕撫牠柔軟的背鬃，他輕聲道：倦了先好好歇著吧，我來看看他就走。  
　　  
　　他對那人墓碑先是一揖，隨後將蒸籠、菊花與酒供在墳前，燃起一柱香，緩緩上騰的白色輕煙中，竟彷彿可見那人的容顏──還是揚揚自若，笑得痛快爽朗……。啊，是太過想念造成的幻覺吧……，他揉了揉乾澀的雙眼。  
　　  
　　昔日寄給那人的詩從未收到回音。但他努力克制著自己，不去多想箇中原因為何，不去想那人是否故意忽略了它們、亦不去想是否因為浮雲蔽日所以遊子不返，他寧可相信，那人真的只是身不由己──儘管那人確實一再辜負他，一再和仙姿綺貌的男子女子們沾惹不清……。 

　　那個已遠去的金色時代，又何嘗不是辜負了他呢？  
　　  
　　皇上只管美人在懷，夜夜笙歌；奸相臨朝，貪官污吏剝削百姓；外族犯邊，節度使恃權營私；連年征伐，一個個風華正茂的少年，被迫戍邊至白頭……  
　　  
　　對那人、對時代，他曾試圖怨恨過，卻很快地明白自己永遠無法怨恨──一度愛得義無反顧，想恨，又豈是那麼容易？  
　　  
　　  
　　 

四、 

　　「果如你所說，人死後真的有靈的話，」對著夕陽下沉默的墓碑與高長的墓草，他低喃：「願這被戰火阻卻的思念你能讀見……。」  
　　  
　　取出懷中沉甸甸一疊詩稿，揀了枯枝點了火。  
　　  
　　昔日情愫皆託於詩句，但恨寄書長不達；如今生死永訣，只有將未及說出口的一切，都付於火焰，一寸相思一寸灰。  
　　  
　　終身奉行儒教的他，一直是敬鬼神而遠之──而此刻，他卻是寧可信其有的。【註二】  
　　  
　　因為天寒，搖曳的火光忽明忽暗，最後還是滅了，像一朵未及綻放旋即凋萎的花，像他曾有的壯志與豪情……嘆了口氣，他把飄飛的詩稿理好，暫用石塊壓著，正要重新起火，此時一縷黑煙忽自死灰中竄起，把他一雙老眼薰得刺疼，流下幾滴淚來。  
　　  
　　也許，不是因為煙？  
　　  
　　這一流淚，胸中鬱結的痛楚一齊湧上，輕啟乾裂的雙唇，禁不住喚出那人的名字，熱淚已不可抑止，沿著凹陷的兩頰滑下，落在墳土上，落在墓草上，如一把初春小雨，還似年輕時般純粹晶瑩。  
　　  
　　卻忽然覺察一絲冰涼拂過臉頰，輕輕抹去他的眼淚，他不禁悚然一驚──來此探望那人的墳，原不在此行的計畫之中，事前也未告知任何人──接著，一雙結實的臂膀用力摟住他的腰，他跌進對方的懷裡，卻聽不見對方的心跳。  
　　  
　　他的額前開始冒出冷汗。  
　  
　　下意識地想推開那人。 

　　對方擁抱的力道卻還在加重。 

　　重得令他屏息。  
　　  
　　「不認得我了？」笑聲也是他熟悉的豪邁爽朗。  
　　  
　　「……」心跳持續加速，他猶豫著，該不該抬頭迎上那人的目光──那雙帶著才氣與邪氣的淺褐色眸子，是否仍如記憶中一般神采昂揚？  
　　  
　　「人鬼殊途，這點我也知道。但，就是忍不住……」感到他的身子猶在微微顫抖，那人嘆了一口氣：「還是人間熱鬧。沿路被漫山赤金的菊花、遍野殷紅的楓葉給迷住了，差點忘了原本的目的……知道你在人間過得並不好，我很難受……。」  
　　  
　　「……」胸中千言萬語，都因太過驚懼──以及他自己也未覺察的幽微喜悅──而無以成聲。他費力嚥下了一口因緊張而生的唾沫，終於小心翼翼地抬起了臉。  
　　  
　　「瘦了好多呢──」微涼的手指沿著他的顴骨，頰，頸，肩膀，背脊一路下探，他頓感背脊發涼，臉頰卻發燙起來。  
　　  
　　「怎麼什麼都不說，嗯？」以冰涼的食指挑起他的下頷，讓他正視自己。那人面色明顯蒼白多了，目光卻猶是神采奕奕，嘴角微揚，淺笑如舊。  
　　  
　　久日的懸念與惦念，終於戰勝了本能恐懼。他用力回擁了那人：「從沒想過能再見到你……我，我不知道該說些什麼……。」 

　　他努力想給那人一個微笑，才止住的淚水，卻不爭氣地再度湧上了……。  
　　 

五、  
　  
　　那人深深將他揉進懷中，輕柔吻去他的淚，吻他的額角，吻他耳際幾莖新生的白髮……雙唇與懷抱不似記憶中溫暖、也再聽不見熟悉的心跳，但，已經夠了。他閉上還濕熱的雙眼，由著體溫比自己低許多的那人抱了好一會兒。 

　　一遍又一遍地，撫挲他的肩胛與背脊，望著火紅的落日沉下，有個瞬間那人希望時間就駐留在此刻，因為，實在捨不得放開懷中有著規律心跳的溫熱軀體啊……。 

　　直到他想起還有東西沒交給那人，才輕推開那人，將詩稿遞到那人手裡：  
　　  
　　「你一直沒有答覆，我知道你不是故意的，時逢國難，音書久絕，你人在囹圄，也實在是身不由己。本來想燒給你的，沒料，竟能當面交給你……收下吧。」  
　　  
　　那人又驚又喜地接下，厚厚一疊紙張掂在手裡的份量，溢出的淡淡墨香，還有他手心暖暖的溫度……一切細節都細膩妥貼，那人心裡甜得化不開，忍不住再次擁緊了他，輕啟薄唇想說些什麼，但任何言詞都無以形容胸中的感動……最後那人只說了這麼一句：「你燒給我是沒用的哦。若給陰間的鬼司攔截下來，先偷看了內容，還不知會怎麼刁難我呢！」  
　　  
　　「啊？我還以為，陰間鬼面個個都是鐵面無私的……」  
　　  
　　「不止這樣。每年你們燒給死者的紙錢，他們也從中揩了不少去……你們人間情況如何？」  
　　  
　　「──也差不多。」他苦笑道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
六、  
　  
　　「其實你『夢見』我的那三個晚上，並不是在作夢──只是你以為是夢。」那人讀完手中詩稿，笑道。  
　　「……什麼意思？」他沒能明白過來：「那時……你不還在流放的途中？」  
　　「你聽過這麼一件奇事沒有？」那人故意不明講，只神祕地一笑：「有個大家閨秀的少女，和一位王姓少年，從小是青梅竹馬，少女的父親本來默許兩人的婚事，卻忽然改變主意，想將女兒許配高門。少年心中含怨，便決定獨身離鄉。那少女聞知，當晚和那少年私奔去了。兩人逃至蜀地，過了幾年溫馨和樂的日子，後來還生了兩個娃兒。但少女終究想念家人，覺得愧疚，少年不忍心，於是攜她回鄉，先將她留在小舟上，自己去和少女雙親賠罪，為自己擅自攜她出逃、引得父母擔心而致歉。怎料少女的父親蹙眉答道：『小女待在家裡，臥病在床好些年了，你在胡說些什麼啊！』少年道：『她現在人就在舟中！』少女的父親大驚，連忙派家僕去探看，果見那少女坐在舟中，神情怡然歡暢，回來報知，全家皆大驚，此時，家中久病在床的少女，竟忽然歡喜地起身，梳妝更衣，與甫歸來的少女合為一體，兩人的衣裳都重疊在一起──【註三】同樣地，你夢見我的那三個晚上，我的魂魄，也確實是離開了軀體……中間還頗費了一番周折。」  
　　聽出對方繞了個大彎兒講這個故事的用意，他不覺臉紅了，微微低了頭。  
　　「但那位助我行此術法的道士──我尚未修煉至那種程度──這麼警告我：此術相當損耗精神。離魂一晚，將折去三年陽壽。他要我慎重考慮再下決定：此生，真有什麼未了的願值得你這樣做？」  
　　  
　　──那人半生熱中尋仙訪道、採藥煉丹，不都是為了長生嗎？竟會為了來看他幾眼，願意折損自己的壽命？……  
　　  
　　「我怎麼值得你這樣做……」未及說完，那人輕輕用食指按住他的唇，繼續說道：「我遂問他，我還能再活幾年？那道士說，我命裡當能活到七十歲的；我又問他，那，餘下的這十一年裡，我還有報國的機會麼？他掐指一算，搖頭道：『沒機會了。本來您的體魄還算硬朗，只因年少時耽迷煉丹，丹毒久日鬱積體內，傷了根本，形軀早衰，晚年必然重病纏身，什麼事也做不了，苟活一日是一日……。』隨後又嘆道：『世人不曉，長生無法外求，須從養生做起，如此矯枉過正，不得長生，反得早死──』」  
　　  
　　「聞言，我亦不想要這餘下的十一年了。這樣活著能有什麼意思呢？還不如用這些無用的光陰，換得一個宿願的了結──」  
　　  
　　他的眼眶不禁一紅。 

　　「所以，我選擇來探望你了。遙隔十四年，好想知道你怎麼了……我剩餘的年歲，只夠見著你三個晚上，但，這樣就已經夠了。自入道以來，我自認已看開了生死、自認在任何一刻死去都能了無憾恨，但，他一席話卻點醒了我，我直至此刻才明白，原來我對此生仍有執念，仍有所求……。」  
　　  
　　從沒有一刻，那人在他面前如此透明，他一度以為那人超塵而高不可攀，一度以為那人可以任性到什麼都不在乎，但其實都不然……。  
　　  
　　「如他所言，我欲得道，就必須全然拋開世情、斷絕喜怒貪嗔，我……怎也捨不下，怎也做不到。本是紅塵中人、死後也將歸於黃土，追求虛渺的一切又有什麼用？我想，這大概是我學道多年，卻一直無法到達進境的根本原因吧！不過，這也沒什麼不好。我並不後悔。」  
　　  
　　那人繼續以手指撫觸他的臉，輪廓分明的臉，不忍移開。他忍不住撲到那人懷裡，再次給那人一個結結實實地擁抱，淚水把那人肩上衣衫沾濕了一片。那人輕嘆了口氣，但臉上的表情，卻釋然了許多。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
七、

　　「那……這回你怎麼來人間的？你已經沒有陽壽可以抵換了啊？」

　　「你看過《李夫人傳》吧！漢武帝思念李夫人，因此喚方士為其招魂，果見夫人於屏風後，姍姍而來遲……。我會類似那樣的方術，才可以背著鬼判還魂回人間……。」 

　　「這樣……不會惹禍上身吧？」 

　　「窮擔心有啥子用，反正等回去了再說。如果被發現了，頂多被鬼判罰打掃地窖而已啦！」  
　　  
　　「那多不好……」  
　　  
　　「那才好呢！正好偷喝老鬼們私釀的酒！」 

　　「你活著時已是醉鬼，現下倒成了名符其實的醉鬼！」 他笑著調侃。

　　「哈哈！──」 那人笑得爽朗。

　　「不說笑了，看我帶了什麼來看你。」他掀開竹籠，白色熱氣散去後，一對鮮橘色的大閘蟹映入眼簾，接著笑道：「盤纏不夠，不是上好的。但，已足夠你我酬此佳節。」  
　　  
　　「……怎麼知道我喜歡吃這個？」  
　　  
　　「你說呢？『蟹螯即金液，糟丘是蓬萊』……」他笑著輕誦出這幾句詩。  
　　  
　　「你還記得啊！」  
　　  
　　他只笑了笑：「趁熱吃吧。涼了就不好吃了。」 

　　──關於你的一切，我怎麼會不記得？往日相知相得的歲月，雖然短暫，印記卻如熱鐵烙膚，抹也抹不去。 

 

八、

　　兩人隨意席地坐下，也不管墳地上的灰燼與塵土了。 

　　他才低頭剝著蟹殼，那人已掰了一塊蟹肉遞到他嘴邊，他臉上一紅，蟹肉的腥氣雖然濃烈，但入口卻是膏膩鮮甜。當然，這甜，怎也比不過心頭泛起的甜……。  
　　  
　　「昔日橫行威風八面，誰料卸甲之後，終成盤中飧──」那人一邊吃，一邊有意無意地說著：「世間小人應如是！」  
　　看著散落一地的蟹殼，他想到的卻是敗軍的棄甲，想到戰場上不知名姓的骸骨……。  
　　「今有多少高官顯要，外表這般威儀堂皇，內裡卻是一片腥羶──」那人隨手撿了顆石子敲碎蟹殼：「今日佳節，正該大嚼一番，以消我消心頭之恨！真是大快人心！哈哈！」  
　　  
　　他低頭抿了一口酒，微微頷首卻未說什麼。那人見到的，他也見到了，但敦厚的本性使他不願直言批判，只道：「你自己活得不痛快，跟這死物過不去是何苦！」語似責難，但細聽之下才知是痛惜。  
　　「什麼活不活的！我反正都死了。」那人又飲下一盞，笑得更加快慰。  
　  
九、 

　　觥籌交錯中，天色已完全暗下，他才點亮了油燈，那人卻從他手裡搶過燈來，吹滅了，笑道：「還點著它做什麼？」說著，竟將他按倒在地，一個深吻猝不及防地落下，吻得他喘不過氣來。他窘著，雙掌抵住那人胸口，不讓他再貼近：「好、好了啦……。」  
　　「難得今日重陽佳節──」  
　　他愣了半晌才意會過來，臉上一熱，「你這下──」一句「下流東西」到口邊又打住，他就是狠不下心對那人說一句重話──以往如此，現下亦然。  
　　「青蓮，」他頓了頓，斂容正色：「我來蘇州是有職務在身，明日一早還有要事──」餘下的話卻被那人的吻堵住，口中混雜著酒的甜味、薑的老辣、蟹肉的腥臊、菊花的淡香……叫人錯愕、又叫人心悸神迷的味道……兩人都有了醉意，那人制住他的力道有些失控，肩窩隱隱生疼，半醉的他試圖抗拒，但每一個動作都被對方解讀為欲拒還迎……。  
　　「我可不是每日都有機會從陰間溜出來的呢。」雙手任性地扯落他的上衣，那人笑得更深、更勾人魂魄了。 

　　「可是這地方──」不僅僅是這叢叢墓草，撓得他滾燙的兩頰發癢；衣衫半褪，肌膚暴露在冷冽的空氣中，也是入骨的刺疼；而被栓在墳邊的馬兒，此刻正不安地低喘著，繃著臉，磨蹭粗糙的樹幹……他擔心兩人弄出聲響驚擾到牠，要牠嘶叫起來，就不好了……。  
　　  
　　那人笑道：「這樣死沉沉的夜裡，諒也無人敢來墓地的──」  
　　  
　　話音甫落，卻聞一陣窸窣之聲自遠而近──他不禁屏息、那人也停止了動作。  
　　  
　　──只見一道青光，一個白皙的青年閃現在兩人面前，一襲白衣，手中一燈如月，映得青年一張俊俏的鵝蛋臉更顯煥彩照人。  
　　  
　　──那人本已拔劍而出，見到那青年的身影，表情頓時變得複雜，立時收劍入鞘。  
　　  
　　那青年略瞥他一眼，也並不留心，逕自快步走向那人。  
　　  
　　「怎麼跟來了？」那人起身，青年立時衝上前抱緊他，星眸含淚，低聲嗚咽起來：「突然又尋不著你，心裡慌著！」  
　　  
　　青年的聲音清亮好聽，令人愛憐。  
　　  
　　他看在眼裡，在一旁聽著，心想：「那青年想必是陰間來的──顯然和他挺熟……只是，出來找他又是為何？」正思量著，聽那人道：  
　　  
　　「立刻回去！」口氣變得有些嚴峻，細聽之下卻滿是疼惜：「人間今日是重陽，陽氣太盛，對你不好，」隨後又哄孩子似的：「明兒回去了再陪你，嗯……」  
　　  
　　青年悶悶應了聲「是」，那人俯身在他雪白的額上落下一個輕吻，青年也回吻那人兩頰作別，旋即化作一道青光，消失在夜色中──  
　　  
　　這傢伙作了鬼也改不掉這風流性子……。  
　　  
　　想起那人方才的無理索求，他臉上一熱，心裡卻是一寒：誰知道那人方才對他說離魂、還魂那一套不是編出來唬他的？自己還差點意亂情迷……只一想便覺羞憤交加。白衣青年的青春綺貌，勾起了昔年的記憶──兩人之間有著十一歲的年齡差距，誰知當年那人耽戀的，只不過是他年輕的胴體，只不過是那些午夜時分的繾綣片刻？……  
　　  
　　愈想愈覺沒意思，他理了理凌亂的衣衫，站了起來，解去拴著馬兒的韁繩，點亮了油燈，牽著馬兒便要走。 

 

十、

　　「沒事了，我要他回去了──咦，你要去哪裡？」這漫不經心的語氣又惹他心頭火起。  
　　  
　　「你不回陰間陪他，溜來人間和我廝混做什麼？」竭力壓抑住胸中的委屈和眼眶中的淚水，他冷冷地道，隨後頭也不回，只管加快步伐。  
　　  
　　那人聞言，笑容頓歛，正色道：「我難得來人間一回，要陪他今後有的是時間──」  
　　  
　　──那人難道聽不出這是反話？ 

　　──可瞧那人神色又不似輕佻敷衍，頓時心下生疑，站住待要細問，卻聽那人嘆道：  
　　  
　　「知道你體貼人，但不知道是那麼體貼──不用為小犬擔心，自有其他仙妖和小鬼們照顧他的……。」  
　　  
　　他臉上一熱，「對不起……我、我以為他是……」原來是自己想歪了。那人對白衣青年的親暱舉動，原是出於一個父親對孩子的疼愛……。  
　　  
　　那人一楞，知道他是誤會了，忙解釋道：「我都忘了說，也難怪你不認識他。是我前妻的孩子，喚作明月奴，很讓我心疼的一個孩子，從小和我很親，但自我妻亡故後，我便離開許家，此後半生沒再見到他……因此，在陰間時他總愛黏著我，我走到哪他便要跟到哪，害怕再一次失去我──。」【註四】那人無限懷念地說著，綻出一個暖暖的微笑來。他從未見過那麼燦爛的笑，不覺看得怔了。 

 

十一、  
　　  
　　他正想再為自己誤會那人而道歉，那人已不禁將他緊擁入懷：「我從不知道你這麼溫和的人也會喝醋呢。好可愛……。」隨後，像突然想到了什麼，又興奮地道：「如果來生你做我的兒子……不，還是女兒好了──男孩背負太多期待，注定要吃苦的──那，我也會好好疼你的……。」  
　　  
　　溫和可不意味著沒個性──他不覺苦笑，難道自己在那人眼裡永遠是這麼個溫溫吞吞的人？又或者，只因他總是對那人沒轍？……如此想著的同時，那人已再次吹滅了燈，輕易地按倒陷入思索的他，一隻手熟練地扶上他的腰際，另一隻手焦灼地下探游移……。  
　　  
　　「你不才說要我做你的女兒──這要天打雷劈的……」他不再拒絕那人的索求，但嘴上仍不饒他。

　　「那是下輩子，才不是現在……」那人有些語無倫次，平日的伶牙利齒一點不見了，急切的以一吻封住他的唇。

　　夜風寒凜，但被那人冰冷指尖撫觸的地方，卻無一不燃起了火，曾經熟悉現下又陌生不已的挑逗讓他的身體燙得不行……他忍住想落淚的衝動但忍不住身體顫抖，也輕柔地輾過那人焦渴的雙唇，得到回應的那人遂是愈吻愈深，兩根修長的手指終於難耐地探入他乾澀的身子，被侵入的不適感立時令他雙眉緊蹙，不禁緊緊掐住那人的雙肩。那人立時緩下動作，輕聲問：「很疼？」 

　　「不、不要緊的……」看那人停了下來，他懊惱地咬了咬牙。「你以前總是這樣，我習慣了……」

　　「不、那怎麼行……」那人也咬牙道：「什麼習慣了、不要習慣這種事啊。以前那是我不對。」

　　一陣尷尬的靜默過去後，他聽那人笑道：「是了。」取出方才的蟹殼，挖出餘下的蟹黃和膏油，於手心揉搓一陣，混著唾液，復以沾滿膏膩的手指緩慢探入……「別﹑別這樣……」他倒抽一口氣，瞬間湧上的不適和衝入鼻腔的腥臊味兒﹑兼以不習慣的滑膩與柔潤，都令他不禁作嘔，雖是強忍住了，但喉中酸水湧上的灼痛還沒褪去，頓時嗆咳出來── 

　　「骯髒的事兒我見多了，」那人輕拍他的背，等他止住了咳才說下去：「人間﹑陰間都是一個樣。真要比什麼最骯髒，這事兒還算不上呢！」

　　「比如說仇恨，比如說剝削，比如說，連年的戰爭……」

　　這話裡有憤世之想，卻也滿是疼惜之意，他看進那雙含情凝睇的星眸，一時不知該如何回答，只是臉上的溫度愈來愈燙；那人也沒讓他回答，手上的撫觸沒有停下，一吻卻又欺了上來，隨後仰面躺倒，解了衣裳，拉著他坐上自己腰間，滿意地看著他的眉心再次蹙緊，看他輕喘著、適應著……

　 　馬兒低聲嘶鳴起來，也許是嗅到情慾的氣息，牠本能地感到不安，機敏的目光頻頻投向墳邊相擁相纏的兩人，又不時焦慮地四處張望，蹄尖反覆踢著地上的石子。他懂馬兒的性情，雖已經過一日勞頓，見主人尚未歇息，牠也不肯歇下的，想起方才解開的韁繩還沒繫回去，為免弄出什麼聲響驚嚇到馬兒，他只有竭力忍住喉中快要迸出的呻吟，如此壓抑的舉措，反惹得那人更心癢難耐，偏要在他眉蹙最緊時狠狠頂入最深，在他疼得咬住下唇時加重進犯的力道，在他為潮水般漫上的快感進退無措、雙手指甲在地上抓出一道道痕跡時，抵著他最敏感柔軟的那點既不前進也不撞擊……直到他忍下的聲音都匯成了淚，忍不下的終於挾帶著咽音溢出，那人才滿意地嘆了一口氣，雙肘撐地坐起來吻他，把那些聲音悉數吞入口中。

　　而後兩人情不自禁將彼此攢得更緊。  
　　此刻他不禁緊張地瞥了未眠的馬兒一眼。但，對於方才那些曖昧的聲響，牠的反應出乎意料地平靜，沒有鳴叫、也沒有再焦躁地猛踢地上的石子，只是以寧靜的、令人安然的目光注視著自己，以及伏在自己肩頭的那人；當馬兒發覺主人那雙隱含著驚異的眸子，也正在看著自己時，牠似乎有點兒難堪地偏過臉去，看著地平線邊緣的，一顆光亮微弱的星子……。 

　　此時，那人把臉蛋埋在他肩頭，冰冷的臉頰挨著他汗濕的胸膛，嗅他新鮮的汗水味道。

　　夜色中，隱約可見，馬兒仍保持著警戒姿態，不時遊目四顧，像在守衛著什麼；他立時明白了：牠確實是通人性的馬兒啊，瞭解主人正被揣在一個安全的懷抱裡，被溫柔地撫觸﹑被深深地吮吻，被需索，以及被愛……看來，先前的自己完全是多慮了，他想。不禁微微揚起嘴角。壓在身上的那人嘟起嘴，問他笑什麼呢，他只感到萬分羞赧，卻也萬分喜悅，一勁兒不答，只是主動將那人擁得更緊了些，聲音啞啞的：「青蓮，等會再一次……行不？」

　　這次他會放心地把自己完全交給他了。

　　那人的心潮剛緩下來，又被他這話勾得難以自持，沒見過他這樣露骨地請求自己，別是方才自己下手過狠把向來拘謹的他給玩壞了啊……輕柔地撫過他還燙著的雙頰，想要調侃，話一出口倒是無端心疼起來：「別這樣嚇我啊。你的身子禁得住，再來求我。」

　　

十二、 　 

　　那人緩慢地退出後，把臉貼在他胸前，幽幽地說，「我……不知有多久沒聽到人的心跳聲了……。」聲音愈來愈低，最後甚至有點哽咽：「知道嗎，方才不是故意弄疼你，只是想聽你的聲音，聽你喊出來，聽你的心劇烈跳動……」 

　　說著又忍不住擁緊了他，像是要汲取他的體溫。他心裡一酸，想起方才那人說「來生你做我的女兒」的話，頓時有個衝動，想說，不，來世我願轉生為女子，而你，就投胎作我的兒子──沒有誰比一個母親更瞭解孩子，也沒有誰，比一個孩子更熟悉母親的心跳聲了──懷胎十月已是緊密相依，襁褓中偎在母懷裡吸吮母乳，出懷入抱，更是無可取代。也許這種關係更適合我們吧。 

　　不過，他終究沒有說出口。來生太過遙遠，太過不可逆料。還不如擁抱此刻，擁抱身邊的人。  
　  
　  
十三、

　　一陣夜風襲來，他習慣性地往那人懷裡縮了縮，不過只感到更冷，那人畢竟是沒有體溫的鬼魂啊。 　　 

　　「怎麼了？」 　　 

　　「好冷……。」情事過後，身子猶是熾熱，深秋的夜裡卻冷冽無比，他的牙關有點打顫，伸手想把油燈挪近點兒，但油已燃盡，早熄了。 

　　那人聞言笑道：「怎不早說。」  
　　  
　　只見那人掌心運起粼粼青光，一團火懸浮在空氣中，四週一下子暖和起來。 

　　在荒涼的墳地，在午夜，一個人，與鬼，與一匹善解人意的馬兒……死地，也燃得起生命之火。  
　　  
　　要睡去前，他像突然想起什麼：「你方才說，人間今日是重陽，陽氣太重，你……不會有事吧？」  
　　  
　　那人聽罷大笑道：「我靈力強得很！否則怎麼敢和還活著的人做這麼消耗精力的事兒呢。月兒年紀輕，我不放心，所以叫他回去。」

　　翌日清晨，那人早已不見。他醒來時，發覺自己被一張薄毯子蓋著，下身仍會鈍鈍地疼，但已經清理乾淨……。又見到馬兒伏在他腳邊，睡得正沉。牠守夜到了很晚吧？也辛苦牠了……既是感激又覺心疼，輕撫馬兒佈滿癬疥的毛皮，將薄毯子覆在牠身上，馬兒微微睜開雙眼，立時溫順地蹭了蹭他的臉，他凝視馬兒眼中的清澄，當中有一種令他怦然心動的東西，他在晨曦中溫溫地笑了：「再睡一會罷。事情耽誤了就算了。」  
　　  
　　

　　 　  
　　 　  
－全文完－

**Author's Note:**

> 【註一】 
> 
> 　　「為公事到了蘇州」是故事情節需要，但絕對不符合史實。（詳見杜甫年表）  
> 　　李白死時（西元762年），杜甫應是卜居於成都浣花溪（那是他遭逢離亂的後半生裡，最平靜的一段日子），而往後的八年裡（762～770），他輾轉流離，但從未到過蘇州。由於新鮮的河蟹（……）對我的吸引力實在太大，只好無視此點。  
> 　　這個故事不論在時間上、空間上，都無法被定義出一個明確的位置──誠然，我選了比較討巧的寫法，強調是「新墳」，是「衣冠塚」，應是李白死後不久成的墳，且不必真在李白下葬之地，規避了必要的考據。（這就是出於個人私心了，畢竟年老體衰怎可能激H啊，想想都不忍心。但，即使如此設定，那時兩人年紀也已經不輕了。對於想看美型BL的讀者我得跟你們說聲抱歉）
> 
>  
> 
> 【註二】 
> 
> 　　關於老杜的思想與宗教信仰，除了郭沫若的《李白與杜甫》一書中有十分驚悚的論述之外（……），一般而言，還是普遍相信他是「奉儒守官」的，於佛、道雖有接觸，但是沾溉不深。（追記：這裡用詞使用「儒教」，多少有受到西方漢學家的觀點影響，嚴格而言儒家思想與「宗教」還是有差距的，不過，可以說在古代中國社會，儒家思想起到了與宗教十分相似的社會功能。）
> 
>    
> 【註三】 
> 
> 　　參見唐傳奇〈離魂記〉的故事內容，作者為陳玄佑，代宗大曆時人，生平事蹟不詳。縱然假設陳是大曆元年（766）時生，時李亦已亡，陳要不才剛出生、要不還沒出生，也根本不可能寫作這篇小說。這裡，它貌似是穿越了……  
> 　　但〈離魂記〉中交代此為「天授三年」（武則天時）事，故筆者推測，應是民間早有此傳說，只是陳玄佑將其整理、改編為小說。  
> 　　除了〈離魂記〉，相似的故事設定太多地方都可以看到。聯想力豐富的讀者或許已經看出來了，本篇想致意的是〈李夫人傳〉與《牡丹亭》。至於為什麼李夫人與杜麗娘一個姓李一個姓杜…………這真的只是巧合，真的！  
> 　　
> 
> 【註四】
> 
> 　　「明月奴」是李白的長子，為其第一任妻子許氏所生。但關於他留下的記載並不多。李白是入贅許家，所以其子應從母姓，李白離開許家後，也由他繼承許家的香火。此參見丁啟陣〈李白後人今何在？〉一文。 
> 
>  
> 
> 【註五】
> 
> 　　本篇所有引用、參考的詩句出處：
> 
> 　　(1)題目的選擇，參考了杜詩〈惜別行贈劉僕射判官〉的末段。此詩為集外詩，也有注家疑為偽作。但是不管是否為偽，這首詩都讓我很震撼，我把末段摘選在這裡：「 _強梳白髮提葫蘆，手把菊花路旁摘。九州兵革浩茫茫，三嘆聚散臨重陽。當杯對客忍流涕，君不覺老夫神內傷。」_ 美景佳節在戰爭連年的時代缺乏意義，每一場相聚都可能是最後一次，沒有經歷過難以體會。我盡了當時所能的最大努力，但是詮釋不出離亂傷懷的百分之一。
> 
> 　　(2)「寄書長不達」出自杜甫〈月夜憶舍弟〉。後句「一寸相思一寸灰」出自李商隱〈無題四首·其二〉，寫的時候未及細考。以後會盡量避免犯這種流連文采的錯誤。
> 
> 　　(3)「蟹螯即金液，糟丘是蓬萊」出自李白〈月下獨酌四首·其四〉。但是對太白來說，應該酒才是主體，蟹只是下酒菜（……）
> 
> 　　(4)關於馬的描寫，參考杜甫〈瘦馬行〉。
> 
>    
> 【註六】  
>   
> 　　感謝一位蘇州妹子看完後揪出的錯：「作為一個蘇州人，我看的好蛋疼……我知道你說過是瞎掰的，但我還是想告訴你一句，陽澄湖大閘蟹它不是那個味兒，吃也不需要石頭敲……而且最好加點醋，带薑的……」  
> 　　雖然……雖然我也不曉得怎麼改就是了。出於古代的物質條件限制，我甚至不能保證大閘蟹能完美保鮮並用最佳方式調味（……）真說這段關於食蟹的描寫有所借鑒，我想還是紅樓裡面的〈薛蘅蕪諷和螃蟹詠〉一回，但也是著眼於皮裡春秋、嘻笑罵世的部分。總之，如果造成任何誤導，非常抱歉（。）  
>  
> 
> 【其他靈感來源】  
> 1、 **Make love, not make war !**  
>  　　寫作過程中我的腦海反覆跳出這句話——情人節的反戰宣言——乍聽之下熱血沸騰，細想之下，卻會熱淚盈眶。
> 
> 2、 **煙之外**  
>  　　洛夫〈煙之外〉是我非常喜歡的一首詩。主流詩解多將此詩解為失戀之作，但我以為也可以解作悼亡。本篇開頭場景多少有受到此詩啟迪，這裡附上全詩，向洛夫先生致意：  
> 　  
> 在濤聲中喚你的名字而你的名字  
> 已在千帆之外  
> 潮來潮去  
> 左邊的鞋印才下午  
> 右邊的鞋印已黃昏了  
> 六月原是一本很感傷的書  
> 結局如此之淒美  
> ——落日西沉  
> 　  
> 你依然凝視  
> 那人眼中展示的一片純白  
> 他跪向你向昨日那朵美了整個下午的雲  
> 海喲，為何在眾燈之中  
> 獨點亮那一盞茫然  
> 還能抓住什麼呢？  
> 你那曾被稱為雲的眸子  
> 現有人叫做  
> 煙  
> 　  
> 　  
> 3、 **關於重陽節**  
>  　　自從我的一位閨蜜以意味深長的語氣，向我「普及」了關於重陽節的「知識」後，我再也無法淡定看待它了：「『九』為陽之至極，代表男性，重九即是『兩男』之意，所以重九之日賞菊插茱萸……」  
> 　　以上，大致可以解釋本文何以如此命題、內容又何以「非重口味不可」的理由了（……）  
> 　　  
> 　  
> 【寫在最後的致意】
> 
> 　　關於文中兩人論及來生的對話──性別轉換、加上些微的戀父戀母情結與各種意淫──這個，也許很多很多人都無法接受。不過仍私心這樣寫了。只是想表達親情是一種無條件的愛，美好而且不需要理由。在寫這篇的過程中，我的爸媽沒有干涉沒有反對甚至允許我向學校請假不去寒假輔導課專心把整篇文寫完，儘管他們永遠不理解我在寫什麼。我何其有幸在一個充滿愛的環境下成長，因為充足和健全的愛，使我更加深刻地認識到，因愛而生的痛苦都是有意義的。少了他們對我寫作的支持與包容，這篇文無法完成，我亦不會是現在的我。 
> 
> 【其他】  
> 謝謝你們對這篇靈異故事的抬愛，很多不夠成熟的地方，很多狗血的地方，後來幾度想修改，傷筋動骨是其一，寫不出少不更事時的熾熱與不顧一切是其二，所以正文內容一切仍舊。不過 ~~出於我殘存的文化責任感~~ （……）註釋有稍作增補，所引詩句出處皆已標出，歷史或常識性的錯漏也會盡可能註明。
> 
> 以及，不論是語言或者主題——包含反迷信與反戰——本篇無疑更接近當代，可以說，根本不是為了重現某一時期的歷史與意識型態而寫，這點尤其必須講明。最近兩年，我對於無意間落入歷史修正主義誤區的狀況有比較多的反省，暫停很長一段時間沒寫歷同的主因也在這裡。能看到這裡我很感激，再次謝謝你們。  
>  
> 
>    
> 　  
> 　　2012/02/09 第二次修改完成  
> 　　2014/06/22 修改第十節、第十一節、後記  
> 　　2018/04/02 增加註釋、修改後記


End file.
